Santiago Medina
Santiago Medina (サンティアゴ メディナ,'' Medina Santiago'') is one of the founders of Hydra Head, a relatively small yet powerful guild in the Kingdom of Fiore, and is one of the guild's co-masters alongside the duo of Mithra Songokū and Moune Sutou. An extremely powerful and foreboding figure in the magic world, Santiago is seen as the guild's disciplinarian and less amiable in comparison to his fellow masters, though he is still well liked by his guild's mages. The veteran mage travels rather frequently compared to the average guild master, whether it's cleaning up a mess by one Hydra Head's less elegant members or business with the council, his absences can span several days at a time—though when this happens, Santiago normally keeps in touch on a daily basis, not missing a beat of the guild's daily events. Prior to meeting his fellow guild masters and founding Hydra Head, Santiago had been a member of the council's Rune Knight forces. He surged up the ranks into the council elite's specialized, stealth unit tasked with some of the most classified missions—the 0th Special Operations Unit, a force under the direct command of the chairman, otherwise known amongst council forces as Zero Unit (ぜろ うにと, Reibutai). This exact knowledge is known to few in Santiago's life with only his fellow masters and the S-Class mages of the guild being aware of this. During those days, Santiago proved himself incredibly skilled in matters of threat containment, capture, and tracking, due in no small part to his extremely powerful magic known as Zone. He was known as the Trapmaster (罠名人, Wanameijin) among many other names during that period of his life. Appearance Personality History Early Years Joining the Rune Knights Zero Unit Founding Trio Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Zone (区域, Kuiki):' An advanced and strange caster-type magic, Santiago's magic, known as Zone, revolves around the manipulation of certain abilities and conditions within a magically created space—in other words, the caster's "zone." Upon invocation signaled by the user clasping his hands together, Santiago generates a massive barrier-like construct around him, using his position as the central point. The space's total dimensions and shape depend wholly on the user at the time of usage, with the former being a matter of raw magical power and level of mastery. A mage of monstrous power, Santiago's zone takes a dome like shape that stretches over 2.5 miles, or 4 km, each way around him and from the ground up. He is able to contract and extend the zone's reach with ease at the expense of additional magical power. There is a triad of default abilities boasted by this magic: the ability for Santiago to use the barrier as a shield, the ability to track anything magical within the barrier's confines, and enhanced sensory perception within the space's confines. The second ability honed by Santiago is what made him well respected amongst his comrades during his days serving the council. Zone is a complicated and intricate magic that inherently puts the user's opponent at a tactical disadvantage. While not impossible to penetrate or escape, it must be noted that as Santiago moves, so does the barrier—the user is always the center-point of the magical space making it incredibly dangerous in the hands of mages well versed in tracking and strategy. The barrier only disappears if the user is killed, knocked unconscious, or exhausts their magical power making it impossible to "shatter" or "dis spell" by an enemy combatant. With the ability to moderately manipulate terrain, space, conditions, and the natural elements, Zone is a magic that can be applied and modified in numerous ways by numerous mages—making the user the de facto "god" of their zone. As a result, each user gives names to their "zones" as their make the magic and its' spells their own. :'Knowhere (クノーアー, Kunooaa):' :*'Hide & Seek (隠れん坊, Kakurenbo) Category:Hydra Head Category:Guild Master Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Former Rune Knight Category:Zicoihno Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Caster Magic User Category:Mage Category:Kingdom of Fiore Trivia Category:Hydra Head Category:Guild Master Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Former Rune Knight Category:Zicoihno Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Caster Magic User Category:Mage Category:Kingdom of Fiore Category:Under Construction